The Letters
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Delapan puluh sembilan surat kau tulis. Meski, orang itu hanya dapat menerima sebuah saja. Delapan puluh sembilan surat dalam penantian tak berujungmu. My first fanfic in here with second POV. Don't like don't read! RnR please? —ZackAerith.


Hai, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Saya author baru di Fandom ini. Jadi, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di Fandom FFVII ini. Semoga saja para senpai-senpai disini mau menerima fic saya yang gaje dan abal ini ^^.

Happy Reading!

**. . .**

**Title : The Letters**

**Written By : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII **©** Square Enix**

**Pair : ZackAerith**

**Genre : Angst, a lil bit Romance**

**Warning : Semi-Canon (cerita terinspirasi dari setting Aerith mengirimi Zack 89 surat), gaje, abal, typo & misstypo, Second POV yang hancur, sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri.**

**Pesan : Tekan tombol 'Back' jika merasa anda tidak 'sreg' lagi dengan fic yang tengah anda mulai untuk dibaca ini.**

**DL? DR!**

**. . .**

.

.

.

—Second POV—

.

.

.

Surya menampakkan gemilau sinarnya. Menembus setiap celah-celah hampa di semesta Planet. Mengganti warna kelabu seluruh Planet menjadi berbagai warna cerah atau setidaknya tidak lebih muram dari sebelumnya. Membangunkan setiap makhluk untuk membuka sepasang indra penglihatan mereka. Begitu pula dengan kau.

Yah. Kau.

Kau membuka sepasang selaput tipis kulit yang menutupi alat penglihatanmu. Kristal hijau emerald terlukis indah di balik selaput itu. Kau mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan akan cahaya sang surya yang tengah bersinar gemilang. Tak lama kemudian, bayangan pun terbentuk di kristal itu.

Atap. Yah. Hanya atap yang terlukis. Atap reyot nan lapuk yang melingkupi ruang yang kau sebut kamar itu. Atap yang selalu menyita perhatianmu sejak saat itu. Kau mendesah.

Kau lalu bangkit dari pembaringanmu. Terduduk sembilan puluh derajat di atas tumpukan kapas berbalut kain yang tak bisa dibilang nyaman yang menyangga dirimu. Hijau emerald itu kau edarkan ke setiap sudut ruang itu, jikalau ada sesuatu yang cukup menyita perhatianmu pagi itu. Namun, yang kau temukan hanyalah—

—kenihilan belaka

Kenihilan yang tercipta dari kekosongan sudut-sudut ruang itu. Kekosongan yang sama dengan kekosongan dimensi hatimu. Kekosongan yang sudah cukup menggerogoti puing-puing hatimu dan menjadikannya kosong tanpa isi. Meski secuil puing asa masih terendap di dalamnya.

Kau berdiri, bosan dengan seluruh perangkat tak bernyawa yang terduduk membisu dalam ruang itu. Dengan dentaman ringan dan pelan, kedua kaki jenjangmu kau langkahkan, membawamu ke dimensi lain. Dentaman ringanpun terhenti, tepat saat kau berdiri di depan sebuah kaca datar. Kau melihat ke arah kaca itu, kaca yang kini telah melukiskan sosok dirimu.

Rambut cokelatmu yang panjang. Mata hijau emeraldmu yang teduh. Kulit putihmu yang mulus. Rompi merah dengan dalaman pink yang membalut tubuh rampingmu dengan sempurna. Lukisan yang amat sempurna yang dibuat oleh sang kaca.

Kau memilin rambut cokelat panjangmu itu menjadi beberapa kepangan-kepangan kecil, menyisakan sepersepuluh helai dari helai rambut depanmu untuk tak ikut terpilin dengan helai-helainya yang lain. Kau lalu meraih selembar kain segiempat panjang berwarna pink yang sedari tadi bercumbu dengan meja kayu tua. Kau memandang selembar kain itu dengan sangat lembut. Terlalu lembut bahkan sampai hampir membuat setitik air jatuh dari ujung emeraldmu. Dengan perasaan terkuatkan, kau mengarahkan kain itu ke belakang mahkotamu—tepatnya ke ujung mahkotamu. Kain itu lalu membuat beberapa simpul sederhana meski sanggup membuat helai-helai mahkotamu menyatu dengan erat.

Kau kemudian melihat kembali pada sang kaca. Lukisan itu kini telah berubah. Yah, si kaca terlalu pintar untuk melukis, bahkan sebelum dirimu memalingkan wajah, kaca itu sudah berhasil melukiskan dirimu yang berbeda—dengan rambut terpilin.

Tanpa ucapan beberapa frasa, kau pun melangkah menjauhi kaca itu. Bagimu, lukisannya sudah tak begitu menarik perhatianmu. Dengan langkah pelan, kau menuju altar tempat penyatuan sebuah ikatan suci yang tak terpisahkan, yang bahkan kau sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya. Altar dimana kini warna kuning dan hijau terhias disana.

Kebun bunga. Yah, kebun bunga milikmu yang telah kau pelihara entah beberapa tahun lamanya dirimu, hanya saja kau memeliharanya tak akan lebih dari delapan belas tahun umur hidupmu. Kebun bunga yang tersinari oleh cemerlangnya sang surya. Begitu cemerlang, seperti tak terlindungi apapun—meski memang, kebun bunga itu tak dilindungi barang satu utas benang di atasnya.

Kau lalu melihat ke arah atas—atap. Dengan wajah muram lagi, kau memandangi atap yang hilang disana yang terganti oleh pancaran sinar sang surya. Atap yang hilang karena sesosok insan. Sesosok insan yang mampu membobol atap gerejamu itu dan sesosok insan yang mampu pula membobol dimensi pertahanan hatimu.

Yah, insan yang jatuh dari langit Planet dengan mata sewarna dengan sesuatu yang sangat kau takutkan dulu. Sesuatu yang membuatmu harus mengurung dirimu karena sebuah afeksi bernama takut akan warna biru itu. Warna yang kini kau harap dapat bertemu dengan warna emerald matamu.

Kau pun melangkah menuju taman itu. Kau menjongkok dan dengan sentuhan lembut yang dialirkan oleh tangan kananmu, kau memetik beberapa batang bunga kuning itu. Batang perbatang, hingga batang ke dua puluh tiga, kau menghentikan perbuatanmu. Mata hijaumu sedikit membulat. Kau tertegunkah?

Hijau itu menatap batang-batang bunga itu dengan pancaran sinar mata yang—untuk kesekian kalinya—muram.

"Apakah kau sudah membacanya, Zack?" gumammu pelan. Sebuah gumaman berkonten pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas tak bisa terjawab untuk waktu sekarang. Dan kaupun tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari gumamanmu itu.

Yah. Karena kau tahu, orang bernama Zack itu tidak ada di gerejamu ataupun di Midgar sekarang.

Kau mendesah pelan. Pancaran matamu kini semakin redup. Redup dan tak bercahaya. Sejak kau mengucapkan rangkaian kata tadi, kristal emeraldmu semakin tak bercahaya.

"Sudah satu tahun ya, Zack," gumammu lagi. Kini garis vertikal terukir lembut di bibirmu dan sedikit semakin menukik ke bawah sementara ujung bibirmu menukik ke atas. "Aku rindu dirimu," gumammu lagi. Kini sebuah bingkai bening menutupi kristal itu. Apakah mekanisme pertahanan dirimu akan terbobol pecah?

Tiba-tiba, kau mendongakkan kepalamu ke atas. Seandainya sanggup tergambar, mungkin di atas puncak kepalamu akan ada sebuah bohlam lampu yang berpijar terang, seterang sang surya yang tengah tersenyum di langit Midgar. Garis vertikal yang menukik tadi, kini semakin menukik dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengiriminya surat! Aku akan minta bantuan Tseng untuk menyerahkannya!" ujarmu sambil bangkit dari posisimu tadi—berjongkok. Garis vertikal tadi berubah menjadi senyuman lebar nan lembut. Kau lalu melanjutkan memetik batang bunga tadi sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kau gariskan di kertas putih yang nanti akan kau kirimkan pada orang itu.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

Terlihat, kau sedang serius berkutat di depan sebuah meja tua. Kau berkutat dengan kertas putih kosong yang kini telah penuh dengan coretan dan garis oleh tinta-tinta hitam. Sesekali kau memandang ke atas, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu di atas kepalamu yang mungkin saja harus kau tulis di kertas itu.

"Yak! Sudah selesai!" pekikmu riang dengan nada suara yang mayor. Kau lalu melipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian yang terhubung. Lalu kau lipat sekali lagi pada bagian tengahnya hingga kertas itu menjadi lebih kecil. Amplop penyimpan kertas kau raih dan kau masukkan kertas itu ke dalamnya. Sebuah senyum harapan merekah di bibirmu.

"Tinggal menitipkannya pada Tseng agar ia memberikannya pada Zack, jika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerahkannya," serumu lagi dengan nada penuh dengan asa. Kau lalu melangkah keluar dari gerejamu, tak lupa dengan gerobakmu yang—menurutmu tak cukup bagus—berisi dengan tanaman yang batangnya tadi kau petik. Warna kuning cerah mewarnai rangkaian kayu tua itu.

Kau berjalan di kerumunan kota terbesar di Planet, Midgar. Menawarkan bunga-bunga cantik itu dengan senyum dan keramahanmu, itulah pekerjaanmu kini. Di sela-sela pekerjaanmupun, mata hijaumu tak lengah satu centimeterpun dari setiap sudut jalan atau gang yang kau lewati. Mata hijaumu berharap menemukan satu orang lelaki dengan balutan jas hitam, kemeja putih plus dengan dasi hitam—yang mungkin sudah sangat kau kenal itu—. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam dikuncir yang mengenakan satu stel pakaian di atas.

Terlihat. Seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir dengan mengenakan satu stel pakaian yang tersebut di atas. Pria itu tengah berjalan sendiri. Tidak bersama dengan ketiga kawan sepekerjaan yang sering kau lihat.

Sebuah harapan terkilat di mata hijaumu. Setelah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan salah satu pembeli bungamu, kau lalu segera menggerakkan kakimu menuju lelaki itu. Dengan cepat dan dengan waktu yang tidak sampai semenit itu, kau sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan mukanya.

"A..Aerith?" kata lelaki itu dengan gagap, terkejut. Mata hitam onyx lelaki itu membulat sejenak, sekali lagi, kaget karena dirimu.

"Hai, Tseng! Sendiri?" tanyamu ceria kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Bola matanya berputar, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Umm..yah, begitulah. Reno, Rude dan Elena sedang dalam misi lain hari ini. Sedangkan Sephiroth, Cloud dan—umm, well, kau tahu siapa pastinya—Zack sedang berada di Nibelheim. Kau sendiri?" tanya lelaki itu balik kepadamu.

Kau tersenyum lembut pada lelaki itu. "Aku tentunya sendiri. Umm, Tseng, bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu? Sedikit saja!" ucapmu kemudian. Dua kerutan kecil terbentuk di dahinya, menautkan kedua alisnya yang hitam.

"Bantuan? Kalau aku boleh tahu, bantuan macam apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan tak menghilangkan kerutannya.

Kau lalu menjulurkan tangan kananmu, meraih saku kecil yang berada di rompi merahmu. Kau menarik sesuatu dari saku itu. Sebuah benda putih berbentuk persegi panjang terlihat menyeruak dari sakumu. Kau lalu menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu kepada lelaki itu.

"Ini." katamu seraya tangan kananmu terjulur ke depan badan lelaki itu. Onyx lelaki itu memandang benda itu terheran. Ia lalu mengambil benda itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya kepadamu. Sinar matanya memancarkan keingintahuan.

"Itu surat. Surat untuk Zack. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, berikan surat ini kepadanya, jika kau sanggup," pintamu kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu masih menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung, heran, semua menjadi satu yang terlihat.

"Sepertinya akan sulit," ujar lelaki itu padamu dengan mimik tak yakin. Mata onyxnya menerawang kertas itu dengan sinar mata yang—sedih.

"Aku tahu itu. Setidaknya, aku harap kau bisa menyerahkannya saat ada waktu," katamu membalas pernyataan tak yakin lelaki itu. Senyum pasrah melengkung di wajah cantikmu.

"Tidak terburu-buru, bukan?" tanyanya kepadamu. Kau menggeleng pelan dengan masih tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya kabar. Terakhir aku mendengar kabarnya hanya lewat panggilan ponsel saja dan itupun tak lama. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana dia sekarang dan aku ingin mendengar ceritanya selama di Nibelheim, yang mungkin hanya berisi tentang pengecekan Mako saja," jelasmu dengan wajah—yah—muram namun tersenyum. Lengkungan yang kau paksakan untuk melengkung, meski hatimu menjerit atau—mungkin—menangis sekarang.

Lelaki itu lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke saku jasnya. "Aku akan menyerahkannya jika aku mendapat waktu yang tepat," kata lelaki itu padamu dengan senyum. Senyum yang—mungkin—cukup dipaksakan. Yah, kau tak tahu akan hal di dalam hatinya. Bahwa, sebenarnya ia menyukaimu. Yah, sebuah afeksi yang timbul saat ia melindungimu dari pasukan ShinRa atas permintaan orang itu—Zack. Yah, meski afeksinya takkan berbalas. Karena ia tahu, bahwa hanya ada orang itu di matamu.

"Terima kasih, Tseng. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku padanya, ya!" katamu sambil tersenyum lembut dan dibalas dengan senyum kecil juga oleh lelaki anggota The Turks itu.

Kaupun lalu segera berjalan pergi menjauh dari lelaki itu dengan mendorong gerobakmu. Gerobak bunga yang dibuatkan oleh sang SOLDIER itu. Gerobak yang dulu kau nilai tidak cukup manis. Meski, toh, pada akhirnya, kaupun menggunakan gerobak kecil itu.

Senyum menghiasi rupamu, melukiskan mimik senang di tiap sudut wajahmu. Sebuah asa terukir di iris emeraldmu itu. Yah, asa yang muncul setelah kau menyerahkan kertas itu. Asa berisi harapan bahwa kau akan segera mendapatkan kabar dari orang itu. Asa bahwa orang itu akan menepati janjinya padamu. Yah, janji untuk kembali padamu. Janji untuk kembali ke Midgar.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

Jam berderik berputar. Detik terlewati menjadi menit. Menit berjalan dan berubah menjadi jam. Jam berputar hingga hari pun menjelang. Dan hari yang berganti siang malam terkumpul menjadi bulan. Dan kini, sudah lima bulan berlalu setelah kejadian serah-terima surat itu. Yah, lima bulan. Waktu yang cukup lama, bukan?

Kini, kau tengah memandang ke atas langit gelap. Langit yang dulu kau takutkan. Mata hijaumu memandang sendu—untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau mendesah pelan. Mimikmu kini terlihat gelisah. Resah terlukis di wajahmu yang cantik.

Kau menghembuskan nafas tak lega. Sudah lima bulan, kau belum menerima sepotong surat dari orang itu ataupun sang perantara—Tseng. Hatimu pun bertanya. Apakah benar Zack belum membacanya? Atau ia hanya belum punya waktu untuk membalasnya? Atau—

—Zack bahkan belum menerima surat darimu?

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di hatimu. Yah, membuatmu harus menghela nafas tak lega berulang kali. Berulang kali dan berulang kali.

Kau lalu beranjak dari dudukmu di bangku gereja yang tua dan reyot itu. Kau lalu melangkah menuju sebuah meja kecil. Kau duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja itu. Selembar kertas putih dan bolpoin tersedia cepat dari balik meja cokelat yang tua itu. Kau lalu mencoret-coret lagi kertas itu dengan tinta-tinta hitam. Tinta-tinta hitam yang melukiskan afeksi rindumu pada orang itu. Cukup lama kau berkutat dengan kertas kecil itu. Kini sepotong amplop kecil sudah tersedia di atas meja itu.

Sejenak kau menghela nafas dan menutup kedua kelopak matamu. Kau membukanya perlahan dan memandang surat itu dengan penuh harapan yang tergambar di mata hijaumu. Kau lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tanganmu, menaruhnya di depan dadamu dan menutup matamu perlahan.

"Semoga surat keduaku bisa kau terima, Zack." ucapmu pelan. Setelah itu, kaupun melepaskannya dan lalu segera beranjak keluar. Keluar untuk menemui sang perantara agar mengirimkannya pada sang penerima.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

"Lagi?" tanya Tseng ragu. Kau mengangguk pelan. Pandangan mata lelaki itu terlihat bingung. Yah, karena tentu surat yang pertama saja belum terkirim—yang mungkin kau belum tahu—sudah datang surat yang kedua. Dengan ragu pula, ia mengambil kertas putih itu.

"Jika ada kesempatan untuk menyerahkannya, aku akan menyerahkan surat ini padanya. Itupun kalau ada," kata lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Tak apa. Aku tak memaksamu," jawabmu kemudian. "Terima kasih, Tseng," setelah kau mengucapkan kata itu, kaupun segera melangkah pergi dari tempat pertemuan kalian tadi. Dengan sedikit asa terlukis di wajah dan matamu, kau kembali melakukan aktivitasmu sebelumnya—menjual bunga. Yah. Menjual bunga. Sebuah aktivitas yang diusulkan oleh Zack kala 3 tahun lalu.

.

"_Jika kau adalah aku, aku akan menjual bunga-bunga itu untuk uang."_

"_Membuat Midgar penuh dengan bunga dan memenuhi dompet dengan uang!"_

.

Suara lelaki itu terngiang di telingamu. Membuat wajah cantikmu kembali murung.

Suara itu. Suara yang kau rindukan.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

Waktu berputar dan hari berulang. Siang malam berlalu terulang. Terulang dan terulang. Terulang hingga kau bosan. Bosan dengan hari yang sama. Sama tanpa orang itu. Orang yang seharusnya menerima dan membalas surat-suratmu. Yah, surat-surat yang sudah banyak kau titipkan pada Tseng. Delapan puluh delapan surat. Banyak, bukan?

Kertas-kertas putih bertebaran memenuhi meja kecil milikmu. Membuat meja itu menjadi berwarna putih karena tertutup oleh kertas. Kau menangkupkan kepalamu di atas kedua lengan tanganmu.

Lelah. Mungkin afeksi itu yang kini kau rasakan. Lelah akan penantian ke-delapan puluh delapan suratmu yang kau titipkan pada lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu. Lelah menanti kabar orang itu.

Empat tahun. Waktu yang sangat lama, bukan? Itulah lama waktu penantianmu. Menanti di gereja milikmu itu. Menanti dengan pakaian merah muda yang kalian janjikan dulu. Menanti bahwa orang itu akan datang menemuimu. Menanti dan menanti.

Kau pun menegakkan kepalamu. Kristal emeraldmu melukiskan kemuraman akan penantian panjangmu itu. Wajahmu tertunduk sedih. Kau pun melirik ke arah kertas-kertas putih tak bernoda yang berserakan dan bertebaran tak karuan di atas meja itu.

Miris—terlukis di wajahmu. Apakah kamu harus menulis surat yang ke delapan puluh sembilan? Pertanyaan itu terngiang bagaikan _ambience_ di telingamu. Berulang-ulang. Berulang-ulang. Hingga kau seakan ingin menutup kedua gendang telingamu.

"Baiklah. Ini suratku yang terakhir untukmu." gumammu pelan sambil menarik selembar kertas putih itu dan mengambil pena di sudut meja itu.

"Aku harap, surat ini sampai di tanganmu, Zack," gumammu sebelum menorehkan tinta pena itu di atas kertas itu. Kau pun dengan lekas menorehkan tinta itu. Menorehkan membentuk beberapa kata dan kalimat. Membentuk serangkaian paragraf dan sebuah pesan untuk orang itu.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

Surat itu terkirim. Dengan perantara _monster copy_ Angeal, kau menitipkan surat itu. Suratmu yang ke-delapan puluh sembilan itu. Rasa cemas dan berharap bercampur di dalam hatimu sekaligus. Entah, hatimu merasakan rasa cemaslah yang menguasai hatimu kini. Terlalu menguasai, bahkan mungkin isi hatimu kini hanyalah—kecemasan.

Kini, kau memilih untuk menunggu di gereja di Sektor 5 Midgar. Menanti seperti apa yang kau katakan pada orang itu di percakapanmu yang terakhir melalui benda elektronik bernama ponsel. Menanti janji yang ia ucapkan padamu pada percakapan terakhir itu.

.

"_Aku mengerti. Aku akan menemuimu."_

"_Aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Aku janji."_

.

Kau menyatukan kedua telapak tanganmu. Berdoa kepada Gaia agar surat itu sampai di tangan lelaki itu. Berdoa pada Gaia agar lelaki itu bisa membaca surat itu. Berdoa pada Gaia agar lelaki itu bisa kembali ke Midgar setelah membaca surat itu.

Yah. Doa-doa itu dikabulkan oleh Gaia—minus doamu yang terakhir. Karena, karena takdir berkata lain untukmu dan untuknya. Tanpa kau sadari, Lifestream menginginkan jiwa SOLDIER berpangkat _1st Class_ itu untuk kembali padanya.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

Tanpa kau tahu, surat itu sampai ke tangannya. Tanpa kau tahu, surat itu telah dibaca olehnya. Tanpa kau tahu, orang itu juga telah bertekad untuk kembali ke Midgar. Kembali untuk menemuimu kembali. Kembali untuk memenuhi janjinya kepadamu.

Tapi. Tanpa kau ketahui pula, orang itu—

—gagal.

Gagal. Meski kau tak mengetahuinya.

Gagal. Meski hanya sekitar satu mil saja.

Gagal. Meski ia telah menghabisi para musuh yang mengadangnya.

Gagal. Meski ia telah menyelamatkan salah satu temannya.

Gagal dalam suatu kehormatan. Gagal sebagai seorang pahlawan.

.

.

.

—The Letters © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

Hari itu. Saat kau tengah menata bunga-bunga di taman bungamu. Menata bunga itu dalam kilauan sinar matahari kala itu. Namun, kilauan sinar itu mendadak meredup. Titik-titik air dengan segala gerombolannya datang menghujam Planet. Sesaat, kau tertegun dengan bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh di atasmu. Kaupun lalu bangkit dari posisi jongkokmu. Kini, kau berdiri dengan kepala menengadah pada atap gereja yang telah hilang.

Sejenak, kau lalu menyatukan kedua tanganmu untuk berdoa. Insting alamimu mengatakan, akan ada hal buruk. Namun, kau tetap berdoa. Berdoa agar insting itu tidak nyata adanya. Akan tetapi, instingmu itu terlalu kuat hingga kau benar-benar merasakan afeksi terburuk yang pernah kau rasakan. Afeksi buruk yang bahkan bisa merusak konsentrasimu saat berdoa. Yah, kau melepaskan kedua tanganmu sambil melihat ke langit secara serentak.

Ternyata, insting alamimu itu memang benar. Ada hal buruk yang terjadi kala itu. Karena, sang langit sedang menangis kala itu. Menangisi seorang pahlawan yang tak kunjung pulang itu. Pahlawan yang tak dapat membaca ke delapan puluh delapan surat darimu itu. Pahlawan yang bahkan kau sendiri tak mampu melihat wajah terakhirnya. Dan pahlawan yang telah mengingkari janjinya.

Mungkin ke-delapan puluh delapan suratmu itu tak bisa ia terima. Mungkin ke-delapan puluh delapan suratmu itu tak bisa ia baca. Namun, kamu yakin, bahwa suratmu yang ke-delapan puluh sembilan akan ia terima dan ia baca. Kamu yakin bahwa suratmu yang ke-delapan puluh sembilan itu akan membawa orang itu untuk kembali padamu. Kembali pada Lifestream yang kau jaga. Meski kau takkan pernah mengetahuinya sampai kau ikut menyusul ke dalamnya. Menyusul dalam jiwa abadinya di dalam Lifestream.

.

.

.

—**F**in—

.

.

.

Oh My God! Gaje sangat! Apalagi endingnya ituh! Huwaaaa, sungguh sangat nista sekali saya ini! *jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Maaf buat para penghuni Fandom FFVII, karena saya udah buat fic—nista—kayak gini. Maklum, ini fic pertama saya disini. Jadi, maafkanlah saya jika ada kesalahan kata di fic saya ini m(_ _)m. Nekat sih buatnya.

Terakhir, readers and reviewers,

Mind to review?


End file.
